Pokemon: Maroon Island
by Night.Of.Sapphire.Stars
Summary: Follow Stars and His friends As he Journeys on Maroon Island, as he grows from the the person he was to the person he now is! Join him, Kash, and others on this Adventure!
1. The adventure begins

**Yeah Yeah, I know, I still haven't finished my Pacific rim nor have I posted a Chapter 2 on my Gundam story, but unfortunately Writing blocks suck serious ass. For real, but, hopefully I'll keep up with this story, mostly because the Story is already been mostly made. See, Every Wednesday I have this board games group, and we do Tabletop RPG's. So some of the ones we have done, includes RWBY (Which I may also write a story on at some point, if I can develop the characters of team SAFR more. I have stats and everything too) Jojo's Bizarre adventure (Nikopol Starset and Darkside of the Moon would be an awesome thing to write about, but I'd need to talk to my gamemaster about the Specifics of the story) A Persona One (My Gamemaster (And one of my bestfriends) Came up with a brand new Story concept, Surrounding Mirrors. My Character happens to be The Fool Alpha And his Persona Loki (Not the same Loki, a new redesign that isn't as powerful as the game versions). The Point is, I've had story idea's hitting me in the face for quite sometime, but i've never acted upon it. But today, that Changes. May I introduce My (And my Friends) Pokemon Tabletop RPG adventure. We based it on the Unofficial Rule book, So unfortunately I won't be including any generation 7 pokemon and after. Any, the Adventure Follows Stars Moonlight (Yeah, I know suuuccchhhh a creative name, but I like flashy uncommon names) and his adventures on this Tournament Resort Island, and Professor Camphor who host it. So, without further ado, let's Join Stars, and his Friends Kash, Skyler, and (Inserts Arthurs name here) as they start their own adventure and hopefully, enjoy the ride as each grows and makes new friends. Ok, enough with the forward, it's time to begin!**

/

The ocean spray pelted my face, causing me to backstep from the railing. Through my sputtering curse words, I could hear the blue bundle in my arms give amused croaks at my misfortune. It took me a few moments to regain my composure, before a small pouting expression appeared on my face.

"Oh, Ceto. Don't make me toss you over the side of the ship.I stated to my small friend. The froakie giggled in response, before in wriggled in my arms to get a better sleeping position. Obviously the threat of swimming wasn't very effective against a frog.

The journey had been arduous , and, by now, both me and her were sick of honestly sick of this luxury liner. The S.S Glory was heading to Maroon Island, a veritable paradise that housed a multitude of ecosystems and wild Pokemon of all types, shapes, and sizes. The island itself was a marvel of nature, as the island's outer rim was constantly shifting, meaning no area of the island would remain the same every day. Pokemon scientist still hadn't figured out what caused this strange phenomena. The Island's center was the only constant. It was on this pin of stability that house Professor Camphor's Camphor being the one who was hosting this entire enterprise. She had invited trainers from all areas and of all skill levels; from masters of Pokemon breeding to Pokemon scientist. But, most importantly to me, a hand was extended to a select few beginning trainers to receive a Pokedex and begin our Adventure on the island. No doubt this scientist wanted to study how new trainers adapted within this 'controlled' environment. However, in addition to the new Pokedex, selected beginners would receive a portable A.I companion to help us navigate the Island. Now, the opportunity to visit a amazing island full of pokemon was, in and of itself, an amazing thing, but at the same time, and here's the awesome part, a whole tournament would be held! Which meant plenty of Pokemon masters against which I could test my skills! I grinned, thinking of what adventures awaited. I was simply excited. At that moment I truly believed Ceto and I could take on the world with both hands tied behind our backs. Then, on the Horizon, Maroon Island(Island name) Appeared, and my heart swelled with a fiery passion I hadn't felt before.

"Ceto, wake up, we're almost there!" I said, shaking the small Frog Pokemon awake. She gave me a look of annoyance, when she too saw the island. She then began squirming in excitement, unable to contain herself.

"Fro-o-oakie!" she responded, with a look on her face that told me she felt the same way I did, and that made me swell with joy. I had been friends with Ceto for almost two years now, when I recieved her on my 15th birthday. At the time, I was unable to go on my own adventure, as I had to stay home to look after my mother. When I had received an invitation, I almost had to decline until my sister, like a hero, declared she would stay and help Mom and that I should go and live my life. The next day I was packed and ready to leave. I still owe her more than I can repay.

When I arrived at the docks the sheer size of the ship flabbergasted me as thousands of trainers milled about this massive ocean cruiser. Some came for the chance to collect Pokemon, while others came to Battle and earn the title of Island Champion. As I held on to Ceto with one hand, I used the other to fish the invitation out of my pocket, and quickly read through it once more. It had instructions on what I should do once I reached the island, and who I would have as roommates. I was to be bunked with a fellow teen named Vern. Questions swirled inside my eager mind; I wondered what type of pokemon he'd have and what type of person he'd be. I thought of the future and what it would hold, and wondered what kind of pokemon I'd meet, who I'd battle, and who I'd become at the end of this adventure. The possibilities were endless.

The ship docked and the disembarking process went smoothly, despite our pent up excitement. Here the port glistened in the golden light of the orient. People I've yet to spy on our voyage now jostled about each other for space among the ever growing throngs towards each destination upon the island. Some went immediately to the pokemon Reserves, while others went to the Centers and Markets, while others still went to the tournament fields. I skipped going to my quarters and headed directly to professor Camphor's tower, to receive my pokedex. When I first went in the door, the tower interior was remarkably inconspicuous, with a receptionist at the entrance to the elevator. The receptionist rolled her eyes up at me and away from her computer screen, chewing some gum, and generally looked like she couldn't give a shit less about anything.

"Who're you?" She inquired, before she blew a bubble. The crack from it popping was louder than it probably should have been..

"Uh, I'm Stars, and I was told to see professor Camphor when I got to the Island to receive my Pokedex. I'm sure she won't mind if I'm early.." I leaned in, hoping my charm would score me props, because I'm a suave mofo that would ease the tension. It'd ease HER tension. The receptionist stared at me for a few Moments, before she cracked another bubble, like the smoke of a cigarette being blown in my face, and pressed a little button on her pad.  
"Proffessah, Stalls is here to see yah." I opened my mouth to correct her, but I closed it deciding it wasn't worth and argument. A response blipped from the little machine.

"Stars? Oh good, I was expecting him, please send him right up!" The professor spoke in a clear voice. The receptionist sighed, rolled her eyes, and motioned for me to step into the Elevator. As I did so, Ceto jumped from my arms, did a small somersault, and landed flawlessly in front of me, before she began fixing the bubbles around her neck to look nice. Ceto always had to be…..Hrrm, what's the word? Extravagant. There we go.

"Making yourself look nice for Camphor, are we?" I commented, Ceto looked behind her shoulder at me, giving me a grin that clearly said 'do you expect any less?' and continued at her task. On the way up, the elevator music played mindlessly as I messed with my clothes, copying Ceto's lead.

The elevator doors opened at the top floor. But before Ceto or I had a chance to react, a Minccino appeared and Immediately began 'cleaning' Ceto in a flurry of rapid movements. In a flash, it left Ceto's bubbles a mess. Ceto gaped at the Minccino with an offended and violated expression. I would have laughed, except I immediately got the same treatment she did, but this time a Swablu was the one who attacked me with cleaning. My hair was a mess by the the time it was over. I soon had the same expression Ceto did.

"Come in Come in!"

A voice rang from deep inside this temple to cleanliness and tidiness as Ceto and I entered. There we saw Camphor among her shining office, and she had a pair of gloves on, and… And she must be a germaphobe, or at least a neat freak.

"So, You must be Stars, Correct? And this must be your partner! Such a lovely Froakie, and might I say she looks Amazing!" Ceto gushed at this, and did a small pose as the professor continued "I hope the trip here went without any problems, and welcome to Maroon Island! So, I assume you're here for your Pokedex, right?" She asked me.

"That's correct, professor Camphor. " I replied, my excitement clearly evident. Ceto backed me up by nodding profusely.

"Well then let's not keep you waiting." She flashed a smile and opened a small drawer to retrieve my gift., From where I took I noticed there were...I think seven more inside the drawer. So Eight were chosen to receive one..

"Now, this Pokedex is special, as is also doubles as a Pokenav. But, That's not the only thing that makes it special, because it also contains a A.I Assistant to help you!" she gushed, proud of the creation, aaand bouncing a bit.

I gingerly grabbed the pokedex from her, and, for a moment, I was at a loss for words….My very own journey was about to begin. I had just received the first piece to the puzzle that was my Journey.

"Why don't you go ahead and say hi to her?" The professor's words snapped me out of my stupor. She was right. It was time. I flicked open the pokedex, and the Power came on. The screen blipped for a few moments, before a small figure appeared on the screen blinking away her grogginess. It was a female, with light blue clothes and pearl white skin. She took a few moments to look around, before she saw me, and smiled.

"Oh! Uhm. Hello, I'm your new assistant, my name is Teal. What is your name?" She began, still looking around. "So, this is where I'll be staying? It's a little small, but it seems pretty cozy." She looked down at her clothes, before squinting, and the clothes shimmered to different styles before she found a sundress that was the same color she was named after. "Much better!"

"My name is Stars, it's very nice to meet you, Teal, I hope that we'll be able to...Well, you know, be great friends. So, what functions do you have?" I inquired, curious about my new companion. My curiosity was so enveloping I failed to notice Ceto hopping onto my shoulders, to get a closer look. Meanwhile, Camphor had a look of joy on her face.

"Well," Teal began, counting on her fingers "I can pull up current maps and charts of the Island as it shifts, numbers of people and trainers you encounter, I can also keep track of your currency and the health of your Pokemon. I can also help you with any questions concerning the island that I'll try to the best of my ability to answer. Uhm," She paused, bringing up a holographic list through which she scrolled" I was wondering where the rest of the recipients were at. I wanted to see who Gold and Silver would be Partnered with." She began, with a look of wonder on her face.

"Well, I actually came here a bit earlier than I was supposed to, because I wanted to catch some pokemon as soon as possible." I said in response, although I admit I was curious about this Gold and Silver too. Before either of us had a chance to continue our meeting, Camphor clapped her hands.

"Now, One more thing! Here, you get these to start!" She proceeded to hand me ten Pokeballs, before saying "Now, get out there and enjoy the Island, I'll need to get everything ready for Kash and the others, and the festival tonight. Now, shoo!" She waved her hands, and the Minccino copied her and the swablu flapped it's wings in response. I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it once again. I nodded and thanked her, before I headed down the Elevator. Needing to begin my hunt as soon as possible,I flicked my Pokedex open.

"Hey! Teal, was it? Where is a good place to catch a pokemon today?" I inquired with the robotic tone of one addressing a lesser AI on a handheld device. Teal looked up, ignoring what was probably an offensive thing to do to an AI, and placed a finger on her chin as if thinking.

"Well, since you only have a single pokemon, I'd suggest going to The Grassland area. It's on the north side of the island today." A map appeared in the background and what was presumably the grassland area was illuminated. She smiled at me again, now getting a moment to properly observe her new partner. "Stars is such a nice name. I'm glad they chose to pair me with you."

"Well, we barely know each other, but I think we'll be great friends." I returned her warm expression

From my shoulder, Ceto couldn't do the same. She glared at my new partner with what must have been jealousy. I just laughed and patted Ceto. We were going to go and catch my second pokemon. To the Grasslands we go, then.

Reaching the Grasslands wasn't a difficult task, taking only 30 minutes or so. As I traveled the first path on my journey I passed many trainers conversing amongst themselves and haggling shop owners. I mostly ignored them, and proceeded to my intended destination.

A few trainers already populated the Grassland area, but Ceto and I proceeded to a Grassy knoll with a small pond, right next to the forest area. Now within reach of wild Pokemon, I formulated my strategy.. I could wait, and try to catch one with my hands. I could try and Persuade one to join my team. Or I could just try and battle one, like what many beginners do. I frowned, before I turned to Ceto.

"Ceto, what do you think we should do?" I asked, before I noticed she had stopped and was staring intensly at a small patch of tall grass near the pond. It was rustling, and small ripples of water in the pond told me something was taking a drink. I took a moment, now truly formulating a strategy. Then my mouth decided for me.

"Uh, Hello there? Uh, I was wondering if...maybe you wanted to go on an adventure with me? I mean uhm. If you want" I began, when I noticed the rustling stopped. I was worried that I had scared it off, when the grass began moving towards me, whatever was drinking from the pond moved towards us. Ceto looked excited, and was in her battle stance, prepared to face our potential friend. The rustling patch of grass was nearing a small clearing…and then, we heard a noise.

"Jol-tik!" I was...Kind of stunned! A joltik, out of the forest? And then I noticed the look it had on its face. It was curious. But it was also a look of Courage. And a Bit of a smug look? No, not smug. Determined with itself. I liked that. "Joooollll-tik" It seemed to be challenging me for the right to be it's owner. I knew Ceto and I were at a type disadvantage, but she and I didn't care. We'd accept its challenge, and show it our will was as strong as its own!

"Fro-o-akie!" Ceto voiced our acceptance, and that was it. No words had to be said, as the Joltik Lunged forward with lightning speed. Thankfully, Ceto was quick to react, and daftly jumped out of the way, but the Joltik, now with graceful speed, quickly spun and heatbutted Ceto, causing them to both tumble and roll into a grassy patch.

"Ceto! Use Bubble!" Ceto then grabbed a froth of bubbles from her neck and threw them at the Joltik, who was able to dodge. Just as Ceto planned She had already thrown another batch of bubbles that scored a direct hit upon the joltik, who was sent tumbling back. It spun around, Facing Ceto, with its resolve unbroken.

"Ceto! Use pound!" Ceto shouted out in response and rushed the Joltik, before bringing its hand down upon it. The joltik shifted to the left, causing Ceto to hit the dirt, before electricity trickled around it. Before she had a chance to react, the Joltik fired off a bolt of electricity that nailed Ceto directly in the chest, blasting her back. But, with a roll and a skidding halt, she rose back into fighting position, ignoring the super effective electricity arcing around her..

"We're not done yet, let's go! Ceto, Pound!" Ceto rushed forward, and proceeded to bring her fist towards the joltik. It tried shifting again, but this time Ceto was the small spider moved, she jumped above it and brought her fist down up the joltik, causing a cascade of dirt to plume around the both of them. Ceto Jumped back, a few scratches and speckles of dirt around her, but still in fighting spirit. The Joltik, again, hadn't expected the feint, and struggled to stand after the blow. It stood, still determined and it would not give up. My kinda guy!.

"Joolllll-tiiik..." It said, before it rushed forward, electricity sparking around it, racing towards Ceto. I didn't even have to issue a command, Ceto had a plan. She grabbed some handfuls on bubbles from her neck, and waited. Just as the Joltik reached her, she leaped up, bringing her back leg down on it's head, causing it to careen into the dirt. Its head became a springboard which launched her into the air, the perfect place for an aerial bubble attack! But one after another as the bubbles proceeded to collect around the Joltik, like a wall, before she puffed up her cheeks and let loose her real attack a blast of water...Which, in turn caused a small explosion of bubbles and dirt With the pomp and grace befitting her she landed and made a small pose as the explosion happened, and did a bow.

"Fro-oakie!" She said in triumph, but when she turned, we both saw the now deeply wounded Joltik. However, even as it struggled to stand, it wasn't going to give up...Now was a good a time as any, so I took a pokeball from my satchel's back pocket, before I threw the ball at the Joltik. It impacted against the Joltik's body, opened and the read glow arced from inside, enveloping the Joltik and sucking it within With a plop it landed on the ground… It wriggled once, then twice. The world seemed to slow and all I could notice was The pokeball before me, and not a sound got through to me, until I heard a 'Click'. My heart fluttered, Ceto started jumping up and down with Joy as I nearly started crying. I..I had done it! My first captured Pokemon, all mine. I had….It was almost like a dream! But...now was a hard decision. I walked over and gently picked up the Pokeball. It was heavier than I thought it'd be. But… What I should name my new friend, names flashed through my mind. Should I do something simple, like Jack or Stacy? Should I do something uncommon, Like Razorfly or Whirlwind? Then the name came to me. I looked down at the Pokeball, the sunlight reflecting off the pearl white bottom. I grinned, closed my Eyes, and said,

"Welcome to my family, Tesla."

Meanwhile, back at Camphor's Tower, another young fellow was in the middle of a conversation with her. The Minccino was engaged in an epic duel with a small Tyrunt, who kept knocking over papers, and the Minccino would pick them back up, and the Tyrunt would knock it back down with a smile on her face. Meanwhile, the teenage fellow turned to his rambunctious friend.

"Elvira, knock it off. Er. or else I'll...Uh.." Elvira looked at him with an expression that said 'try and stop me' which caused him to gulp and squeeze the bundle of fur in his arms.

"Eee-veee" he yawned, before curling up again and sleeping. The boy cleared his throat, before looking at the Professor and urging her to continue her speech.

"So, Kash, are you ready to receive your companion? I believe her name is Magenta." Kash gulped and opened up the Pokedex, in which a small Red Girl appeared.

"Sup' buttercup, what's with your hair? It look's like a Rattata's nest." She said with more than a bit of sass. Kash sighed. He could already tell, it was going to be a lonnnnnng couple of months.

/

 **And so, there you have it. Chapter one of my story, completed. Wow, I can't tell you how excited I was to write this! I'd like to give a shout out to my Friends, Dr_W0rm (My Gamemaster) And Zoid for editing and reviewing my story. I'd like to thank My Senpai, Venomshankomega for Taking a look and telling me what she thought of it, Thanks! Again, We're pretty far ahead right now, I have a full team (Plus two in a ranch) And So does Kash at this point. Our other friends didn't join in till much later, so be ready for Kash and Stars to have center stagelight for a while. Funfact, Stars had a Evolver Persona when I first made him, And Kash has an Underdog persona. Heh. Anyway, Please leave your thoughts, comments, and reviews, and remember, no review is to harsh! Leave your honest comments, and I'll try my best to respond! I thrive off your opinions and thoughts! Heh. I can't wait to begin working on Chapter 2! There's lots more to write about. So, I'll for sure keep posting for this one. Mane, I can't wait. Please, stay with me! This is The night of Stars, Signing off and hoping you stay with me! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Can't stop Catching

**So, after my first chapter, I realized I had typed around 4000+ words for a single chapter. When I look at the first story I posted on this site, I had a 5000+ Stories for 5 Chapters. So I have done about 5x my normal work in a single chapter. Honestly you have no idea how happy this makes me with myself, and makes me believe this is a story I will continue writing. I know I only have a single review so far, which is fine, I only posted yesterday, but Hopefully once I start posting chapters more people will start reading and post more comments. Remember, I thrive on your comments, and I love criticism. Now, I shall continue with the story. The first day I did the tabletop RPG, it was Just me and my game Master. By the end of that first day, I had grinded out a full team. This chapter will finish up my first Experience playing, with some Pokemon Not Staying in My party for very long! (I was generous and gave some to my friend who joined, Which was Kash) So, hopefully you won't mind how this chapter is worded and paced. I apologize if you don't like it, but i'm trying to stick to the story as much as Possible (I'm still trying to convince My game master To Let Me have a Version Of AshGreninja, Except It's Called StarGreninja. You Know, Because My character's name is Stars, Ahah) So, Without Further ado, let's continue with the story!**

* * *

After the thrill of my first capture, a quick visit to the island's local Pokemon Center, I was already prepared to continue the hunt. With Ceto, and our new comer, Tesla, nothing was gonna stand in our way. Afterall, if I can catch one, why not three? Or four? I was ready. On the outskirts of the ever-shifting preserve, and I pulled up Teal.

"Teal, Where's another good place to Capture some pokemon? I have a Water type and An Electric-Bug Type. Suggestions?" I inquired with Ceto on my right shoulder and Tesla on my left. Teal immediately appeared on my screen sitting in a Holographic chair and appeared to be reading a book. She looked a bit suprise, her mouth forming a small 'o'.

"Oh! Uhm, one moment, let me pull up some charts for you. Give me a moment, please." She hummed, her hands swiping through different holographic diagrams of the surrounding areas. She paused for a moment on one, grabbed it and shifted it to the left, and copied this motion with a second one she found moments later. "Ah, well. You could visit the lake area. Both Ceto and Tesla would have an advantage here, Tesla being effective against most types there, while Ceto would have a resistance and a terrain advantage. Afterword, if you grow bored of that area, there's a small cave system near the lake today. You could always go and investigate." I pondered her suggestion for a moment, before I nodded in agreement. Ceto gave a croak of approval, while Tesla started bobbing in a frantic manor, Excited.

"That sounds like quite a plan. Alright, to the lake!" And so, with a plan in motion, we were all eager to execute it. The journey was pretty Uneventful, and we reached the lake without incident. The lake itself looked pristine, nary a ripple broke its tranquil surface. . Towards the southeastern part, there was a small rest area with a rowboat beached on the bank. Perfect, now. It was time to go and catch some Pokemon! I clapped my hands in enjoyment and proceeded to the boat. Upon closer inspection I noticed this was not its first trip into the water.. Nevertheless, I took a deep breath and proceeded to push off the shore and go towards the center of the lake. Once there, Ceto and Tesla began scanning over the water, looking for any ripples or splashing. I proceeded to do the same. This continued for what must have been an eternity, though the Pokedex said fifteen minutes, and I was starting to get...Well, really, really bored. "Geeze, don't swarm us or anything, it's not like we want to see you guys." I muttered under my breath. Then, a sound broke the silence.

"Skr-elp." And, to my left, was a tiny skrelp peeking his head out of the water. I stared at it for a few moments, and it in turn started back.

Ceto Looked at me, and raised her left brow, as if to say 'So, we gonna fight or...?'.

I raised my hand in a motion for her and Tesla both to wait. I turned my attention back to the Skrelp.

"Ah, Hello there….Uh, you look really nice today!" It took me a solid moment to realize how,well, silly I sounded. "Sorry. Uh, I'm a trainer. And well. I'm trying to build a team, you see." Tesla started snickering at my attempt to talk to the Skrelp. "I was wondering if maybe, perhaps you'd like to join?"

"Skr-elp." Was its response. It continued to stare at me. Seconds passed, then minutes. I was started to get annoyed, before the Skrelp shifted a little to let out an elongated cry, the meaning of which was lost on me.

"Does that mean you'll join m-" Unfortunately I was interrupted, as the Skrelp opened its mouth and blasted a gout of water directly at my face, dousing my hair. I sputtered and coughed, shocked by the surprise attack. After I regained my composure, and after spouting some foul language, I noticed a few things. One, that the Skrelp had left. Two, that both Tesla and Ceto were both laughing in the boat, and couldn't stop. Three, that there was a third voice joining the laughter.

"Kekekekek." Ceto, Tesla and I both turned to our left, then right, looking for the source. Then we looked up. "Kekekekek!" With an enormous grin on its face, a Shuppet hovered above the boat, laughing at my predicament. It continued to look and giggle at us.

"Oh...So you think it's funny, huh?" I snapped to my feet, ready to match enraged wits with a ghost, but the rock of the boat caused me to fall back to my feet and rationality. "Well...Ok...It's pretty funny. Ahah...Still, it isn't nice to laugh at someone else's predicament! Ah. Oh well. Wait, what's a ghost type like yourself doing at a lake?"

The shuppet simply snickered some more, and seemed to tilt its head, as if shrugging. I frowned, before thinking that this might be the universe giving me a second chance.

"Uh, would you like to….Come with us? As we look for more pokemon? I mean, as like...a guest. I won't capture you, Unless you want to join. I mean, it's your decision."

The shuppet seemed to ponder this, then simply snickered in response.

"So….Is that a yes?" The shuppet looked at me and snickered again. Then it floated down and started hovering above one of the seats of the boat, and simply snickered. I breathed a small sigh of relief. At least this one didn't attack me like the other had. Either way, it was time to keep looking.

As time passed, my luck had turned out to be pretty shit. I saw several Horsea, and several Tenticool. Each time however, I not only failed to catch one, but I also ended up falling out of the boat at my last attempt. The shuppet chuckled for what seemed like an eternity at that incident. After getting back in the boat and barely drying off, I sighed and shook my head. Just a little longer on the boat, and then I'd head to that cave. As I searched, I trained both Ceto and Tesla, since one was in her element and the other had a serious advantage. After thirty more minutes passed, to no avail, I decided it was time to take our leave. As luck would have it, though, I'd get one final chance to show if I had any skills. As I turned to grab the paddles, a noise was heard.

"D-dratini!" I raised my eyebrow almost in disbelief. Here, a small dratini was poking it's head out of the water, almost in a curious manor. I then made up my mind in that instant to catch the Dratini. Since my speech skills seemed to have been failing as of recently, I decided I was going to battle it. I looked at Tesla, and I gave him a small nod. He looked at me with a determined expression, nodded back, and immediately stepped up at the edge of the boat and looked at the dratini.

"Jooool-tik! Joltik! Jol!" I'm not sure what he said, but I know it was an issue of a challenge. The Dratini looked a bit wary, but stayed, and just splashed the water with his tail in response. Tesla then started to let arcs of electricity flow over him, and seemed to be waiting for a command.

"Tesla, Thundershock!" Tesla let loose a small arc of electricity which hit the dratini dead on...Unfortunately, I forgot to take into account that the Dratini was in Water, and...Well, water conducts electricity, (Actually, when I think about it, water itself isn't a conductor, it's the minerals that are in the water that do so. Ahah, science fact for the day!) Soon, The arc lit up the water with a bright glow, and a small explosion ensued, apparently there were a couple magikarp that happened to be swimming beneath the dratini at that moment, which were blown out of the water.

"Oops!" I gasped out, feeling a twinge of guilt for the poor fish. I should have been paying attention though, as my moment of thought let the Dratini form a counter attack! It launched itself out of the water, and blasted a gout of liquid directly at Tesla as it sailed over the boat, before splashing back into the water. Tesla was hit, and was momentarily stunned, but then shook himself dry of the water and started skittering over the edge of the boat, looking for his opponent.

"Joolllllll-" Began Tesla, before the Dratini jumped out of the water again, causing a ripple that began rocking the boat. Me, Tesla, and Ceto tried to correct the boat, but the shuppet simply snickered at floated with the ripples. The Dratini used this opportunity to let out another couple blast of water, which Tesla swiftly avoided, using quick, skittering movements.

"Tesla, Use thundershock again as it leaps from the water!" Tesla confirmed the order, by arcing more electricity out of its body. As the Dratini leaped out of the water, Tesla was ready and blasted it yet again. The attack hit dead on, suspending the dratini in the air for a few moments, before it started falling. As it did so, the Dratini surprised the both of us and let loose a small blast of flame, directly at Tesla. As fast as Telas was, he was unable to dodge the point blank attack and was nearly flung from the boat. Luckily Ceto was as quick as her jittery partner. . She leapt from her seat to snag him as he went overboard, set him back into the boat, and gently patted him to make sure he was ok. Tesla was a little wounded, but shook himself off and was ready to continue. The Dratini had the same idea, though it was looking a little more shaky than Tesla was.

"Draaaaa-" It was hurt, but despite its injuries its resolve remained resolute. Unlike when I had first faced and Caught Tesla, it didn't have the same look of demermination and Dratini, instead, seemed like it was scared, but wasn't about to let someone hurt its pride. It roared, (Or at least tried too, Dratini don't seem to have particularly deep voices) And started to prepare another gout of of Flame. Tesla was prepared this time. It charged electricity around its body. The Dratini spun its head in a circle before it launched its flame. Tesla, now coursing with electricity and glowing, jumped straight at the flame. He then spun, and launched his charged Thundershock, which seemed to cut directly through the flames and right into the Dratini, who was completely unprepared for it. The charged attack caused an even bigger explosion, which catapulted the Dratini into the air. It then landed with a splash near the boat, unconscious, and causing the boat to rock. I felt a twinge of guilt for hurting him as my fingers gripped the hull Reluctantly, I steeled myself against these detrimental thoughts with a shake of my head, and gently tapped the Dratini on its head with a Pokeball. Because our new partner was out of energy, the click was instantaneous, which made me swell with pride. I had just caught my third pokemon.

"Kekekekek!" The Shuppet giggled. Not in humiliation, but with joy. It seemed to be… Well, having fun! It caused me to start laughing in response.

For one last triumphant show of force Tesla coated itself with shocks, , with a happy grin of cockyness evident on his face. Or, what passed for a grin on a spider.

Ceto had to join in and began to pose, ignoring that no cameras were there to capture her radiant beauty..

Who knew being a Trainer could be so much fun?

The shuppet broke our excitement. Getting my attention it flicked its eyes towards one of my empty pokeballs, then back at me. It took me a minute to realize it had made its decision on whether it was going to stay or not. I gingerly brought my hand down, grabbed my empty one, and held it up. The Shuppet grinned widely, before chuckling again. With a small wink he willingly bumped his head against the Pokeball's Button, which immediately opened and sucked him Inside. A small click sounded a moment After. Oh man...Not one, but two new captures, which meant two new names! Oh dear. I drummed my finger against my chin with both new Pokeballs resting on my lap.

"Well….I think….Hrmm. I think I'll name you….. Ezio," I said, looking at the shuppets Pokeball. "And I'll call you….Azaezel." I glanced towards the Dratini's Pokeball. I couldn't help but let out another chuckle. The lake turned out to be quite fun after all. Heh, now all I had to do was make My way towards the Cave and….Well, catch some more! I was simply Ecstatic with myself. It took about five or so minutes to reach the shoreline, and after I re-tethered the boat I stretched, letting out a groan of relief. The boat's restrictive size, coupled with the need to dodge incoming fire blasts, can take a toll.. I debated whether or not I should head directly to the pokemon Center on the island before I head back out to the cave. Though debate is a generous term, I decided that I should be fine to continue Pokemon hunting.

As we neared our destination, I noticed another trainer walking my way. Her hair was shoulder length, with a pink tinge to it. She was wearing shorts, along with an sleevless shirt. I also noticed she was wearing a tie with said sleeveless shirt. What an odd choice of clothing. On top of that, she seemed to have a scowl plastered across her face. I raised a brow, more curious than concerned about her pained expression.

"Ah, yes, Hello there!" I greeted her as we drew closer, my hand shooting up in a wave. She only returned my greeting with a blast of scorn and Disdain. Desperately shooting my gaze from her flame filled eyes I noticed her Pokemon. Upon closer look, that wasn't just running from my greeted failure, I noticed it was a lampent. However, unlike its master and every Pokemon I've thus met, it floated along without an expression on its face.

"What do you want," she returned, a hint of anger in her voice. "I've got better things to do than talking to a weak trainer like you." I was a bit taken aback. Here I was, trying to be friendly, then breaking off when she was obviously interested only to have this this jer-….person decided to be rude to me? What kind of shit was that? Well. I figured I'd combat her rudeness with kindness. Or, maybe I could use some passive aggressiveness, but I figured that wouldn't help the situation at all.

"Uhm, Excuse you, I'm not weak….I'm just a beginner is all. You don't have to be so rude, you know. I haven't even caused you any trouble at all." I responded, with a small hint of anger in my voice. She pondered for just a moment, her dark blue eyes boring into me, as if sizing me up. Then she smirked, before giving a hearty, albeit scornful laugh.

"Hah, I like your attitude, kid. I suppose you're right. But that doesn't mean I still want to waste my time with you." I had more of an angered expression on my face at this point, and in response, I simply sighed and shook my head.

"Well, the least you could do is tell me your name. I'm Stars." I held my hand out, as a sign of peace and new start. She flicked her eyes down towards my hand, but ignored it and flicked them back towards my eyes.

"M'names Mira, and that's all you need to know for now. If you'd excuse me, I need to be going. There's trainers to beat and Pokemon to catch." She grunted out, then proceeded to walk past me with a little wave of her hand. The Lampent seemed to be staring at me intently. It bobbed up and down, before looking back at Mira, and proceeded to follow her. . I realized she wouldn't ever take me seriously, unless I earned her respect. As she walked away, I spoke a declaration. No, a Promise. I barely knew this person, but I wanted to show them I was strong, that I was going to strong and that someday, I'd earn her respect. I wasn't going to do it for her, I realized, but for myself.

"Someday, I'm going to battle you, and I'm going to win, Mira. By the time We meet again, You're going to realize just how strong me and my team will be. That's a promise I intend to keep. Remember that." She paused, if only a moment, before looking back with a small grin.

"Well, I hope you're right, Stars" She said my name with a hint of sarcasm. "But until then, stay out of my way."

And with that, she walked off. I stood there for a moment, and wondered to myself and wondered if I'd be able to keep that promise. Sure, I had Faith in Ceto and Tesla, and even the new members of my team. But….There were dozens of other trainers on this Island that had the exact same faith. The exact same drive as I had. Doubt crept into my thoughts, would I be able to grow stronger? Would my pokemon be able to grow with me? How could I, some novice, bring out the very best in my Pokemon? I realized that right now, I couldn't answer that question. I shook my head, and cleared my thoughts of doubt. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. I knew I'd face situations that would cause me to question the decisions and choices I made, and I knew that sometimes my decisions would get my friends hurt. All I could do was keep moving forward, and take my journey one step at a time. Yes, That's my resolve and that's the choice I make. I let out a small laugh, before turning to the cave.

"Look out, Maroon Island. By the time this tournament is over, I'm going to make everyone know exactly who I am. Count on it. I'm going to do it with the help of my pokemon." My hand grazed the pokeballs, in a sign of hope. "Watch out, because we're coming." And with that, I headed into the cave system.

As I walked a little ways into the cave, my pokedex started beeping. I took it out of my side pocket, and flipped it open. Teal appeared, with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm afraid the deeper we go into the cave, the less help I'm going to be. With the way the island shifts about, the cave systems were never properly mapped. I can still provide some assistance, but…" She looked worried, and it seemed she was upset she couldn't perform at her best.

"Not to worry, Teal. I know you're going to do your best, and even the most advanced AI's aren't perfect. Besides, I'd rather have you by my side than a map. I'd end up getting lost. I tell you what: Start mapping the area as I go in so I can retrace my steps to get out of the cave when the time comes, ok?" When I said this, a small, happy smile appeared on her face, before she gave a small thumbs up.

"You got it, Stars. You can count on me!" She then began to pull up a small screen, and began digitizing a small map. She started humming a small tune as she did, so I shut the Pokedex and let her continue her new project. Time passed as we walked through the caves and after a small battle between Tesla and a few zubats, Azaezel Taking on a geodude, and Ceto combating a couple roggenrola, I reached a small cavern, in which I stopped to take a break. The cavern itself seemed to be lit by some natural glowing mushrooms and as I sat down against one of the larger ones, I took a small drink from my personal water bottle and closed my eyes to relax. I must have fallen asleep, when I felt something bump into me. I opened my eyes, and I was greeted with an even larger, single eye. Right in front of my face.

"Dum…." a metallic sound rang out, as the Pokemon inched even closer. The sleek blue metal of the pokemon seemed to glow from the light of the mushrooms. I felt uncomfortable and pushed the beldum away from me, only for it to let out a "Dum…" Sound again, and inch even closer to me yet again.

"Uh...That's close enough." I pushed it back again and I stood up. The beldum began hovering upward so its eye was even with my face and let out another metallic ring. I frowned, before reaching for a pokeball. However, before I could even do anything, I heard someone call out

"Bellllllduummm! Where are you!" Followed by a small thunk, and then an "Ow!" before I heard someone stumble face first into the cavern, right onto her knees. The girl then stood up, before looking around the cavern, her eyes stopped on me and the beldum for a moment, before her head swiveled again. "Bellllldum! Come here!" I was confused for a moment, because she just saw him.

"Uhm, I think he's right here, miss. He… won't stop looking at me." I once again had to push him away from me, before the beldum turned about towards the silver maned master. Her face seemed to light up, happy to see the Beldum, though it was hard to tell even with the mushrooms.

"There you are! How many times do I have to tell you not to wander off without me? I need you to help me silly." As the Beldum continued to look at her, she frowned and proceeded to brush off specs of dirt that stuck to her shirt. Then she turned around, her back facing the Beldum, and wriggled a bit, confusing me even more. "All clear!" She said, before turning towards me, and the Beldum copied her, and again inching closer towards my face again. "I'm so sorry, Beldum likes to invade personal space. Im Natalie. And you've already met Beldum here." She did a curtsie, bow, sort of thing, while the Beldums eye swiveled.

"Oh, It's no problem. He didn't cause me any harm. I'm Stars." As I spoke, I noticed she was looking intently at me. It took me a few moments to realize she wasn't looking at me. She wasn't looking at anything. Her eyes had a small white glaze that covered her irises. I cleared my throat, before I asked "Uhm, is there something wrong with your eyes?"

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just blind is all." She said this with a little too much cheer. "Then...What are you doing in a cave?" My raised eyebrow punctuated my raised inflection.

"Oh! Well, that's what Beldum is for! He's my seeing eye Beldum you see! I mean, of course you can see." She smiled walking towards the Beldum and placing her hand upon it for a 'who's a good boy' pat.

"Shouldn't you keep him on a leash so he doesn't run off like he just did?" My voice trailed off, hoping to emphasize that he doesn't deserve those 'good boy' pats yet.

"He always comes back! Don't you my widdle cootie Beldum sweetie?" Her pats had evolved into full cuddles. I dropped the subject.

"Uh, alright. Do you want any help getting out of the cave?" I inquired. She shook her head no in response.

"No, I'm fine, but thank you so much for offering, Stars. Now, if you don't mind, I best be going. I'll see you around." Her ever present smile kept the light of the mushrooms in shame. Her Beldum turned, followed by her, and they began to, for lack of a better word, skip away. I had one last question, however.

"Where did you get that Beldum? I'd sure like one of my own."

She paused before turning back around to face me.

"Oh, well, I didn't get him on the Island, so..." With a shrug and noise from her tongue she ended the conversation. The Beldum had also swiveled around, facing me. It must of see the saddened expression on my face, because Natalie's smile turned to a blank expression of thought, like a computer's blue screen. "But, We did see a steel type down the cave that way a little ways." She was now tapping her chin and pointing. Her Beldum followed her finger, or her finger followed her Beldum, as it swiveled to one of the cavern entrances. "Alright, Bye bye now!" She did another small bow, before entering the cave in which I had entered. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. Oh well. I turned my eyes towards the entrance the Beldum had faced. A steel type? That didn't sound half bad, actually. I stood up and grabbed my bag, and walked further into the cave system.

After around thirty minutes of wandering the system, I thought Natalie had played me. I hadn't seen a single blip of any pokemon in this part of the cave. I started to give up hope, when I felt my foot hit a rock, causing me trip and fall flat on my face. An instinctual groan, more of amazement at my stupidity rather than pain, escaped me. I laid there for a few moments, admiring my inability to prepare for such an obvious obstacle in dark cave, before I looked up. I almost wish I hadn't. Through the dim light of the mushrooms, I saw a gaping maw of teeth and a large, wet tongue. I jumped back, scared at first…

Until I realized how small the maw was.

While it was an extremely large mouth, the height of it barely came to my waist. I followed it, and realized it was attached like a stem of a flower to something else. The maw opened again, and snapped shut, as if trying to intimidate me. Unfortunately, the glow of the mushrooms lit up the figure the maw was attached to… an adorable, two foot tall mawile. It was then I noticed the very...mean glare this one was giving me.

"Tiiii…" It snapped its maw again to little effect. When noticed this it gave a defeated huff and turned to pout, as if upset that it hadn't been able to scare me off.

"When Natalie told me a steel type, I wasn't expecting….well, you. " I murmured, when the Mawile before me gave me a wounded expression, before puffing up its cheeks and taking a few steps towards me, before punching me right in my left kneecap. I wasn't expecting that, and it hurt like hell. She sure was strong for being so small. After I hopped around in a circle for a bit, trying to walk off the pain and steady myself again, I put my hand of the cave wall and I shot a glare at the Mawile. She was too busy giggling, before she closed her eyes and raised its chin, in an incredibly smug manor, and putting her tiny hands on her hips, as if proving herself. "Geeze, sorry. I didn't mean to wound your pride." She flicked her eyes open and glanced towards me, a sly grin on her face.

"Tiiii~" She did a small twirl, before clasping her small hands together, and gave me a 'look how adorable I am but I could still kick your ass' expression. I was at a loss for words for a moment.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" I asked, the pain in my knee finally subsiding. She nodded proudly, puffing her cheeks up again. This drew a small smile on my face. "How would you like to join me on my journey?" She looked at me, before shrugging. "Is….that a yes?" Again, she shrugged. "How about I batlle you? Maybe that will convince you?" I took out one of my pokeballs. This caught her attention, before she pulled her hands up in a boxing position and did a few left jabs, then twirling around and had her maw facing me again, with a look that told me I had better bring my best. Oh boy...This one might cause me trouble.

"Er, go, Tesla!" I sent out my jittery friend.

It bounced a little, excited, before it turned and faced the mawile. Unfortunately, the Mawiles intimidate seemed to work...causing tesla to edge back, unsure of his opponent.

"It's alright, you got this Tesla. Use thunderbolt!"

He turned and faced the Mawile before it charged up and fired. My luck must have been fading by this point, because with the grace befitting a vain Frog I knowt the Mawile dodged it with a twirl, leaped forward, grabbed a shocked Tesla in her maw. With her grace seeming to blur her movements into a fluid dance she hucked him with upwards enough force to dislodge parts of the cave's ceiling. Tesla fell, unconscious.

I just stood there for a few moments, stunned, while the Mawile brushed off the small amount of dirt that fell on her shoulder.

"Tiii!" She said, her voice rang with a tinge of disappointment in it.

With a twitching eyebrow I returned Tesla to his ball. Okay… Let's fight fire with fire! Ceto was released from her ball and she landed with a theatrical flourish of bubbles.."Ok, Ceto. This one's tough, so be careful ok?"

Ceto rolled her eyes, before fixing her bubbles. This caused me to give an exasperated sigh.

"Ceto, use bubblebeam!"

Ceto reared her head back, then let forth a torrent of bubbles. The Mawile got hit, which caused me to do a little arm pump of success. But when the blast cleared, the Mawile shook herself dry and seemed unfazed. Ceto seemed more offended than anything, and walked right up to it with a small croak, as if telling her off for not being damaged. The Mawile shrugged in response, let out a small chirp, then proceeded to grab Ceto with her maw and slam her onto the ground. I flinched and let out a little squeak in reciprocal pain for Ceto. Ceto struggled to get up, but now she had a determined expression on her face.

"I told you she was tough…" Ceto flicked her head towards me, as if telling me to shut up, which I proceeded to do, but not before issuing another command. "Ceto, Bubblebeam, Now!"

Ceto leaped forward and unleashed another flurry of bubbles. Since Ceto was putting a little more effort into the battle this go around, the attack did more than just showcase Ceto's vanity. The Mawile squeaked, similar to me in fact, before shaking herself again. This time, the attack seemed to faze her as she tottered about in a daze. Even so, she launched forward again snatching Ceto in her maw. With a whip of her head she slammed her against the side of the cavern, with so much force that a dust filled breeze whipped forward and caused me to shield my face from the blast. I coughed a little and waited for the dust to settle. Ceto laid on the cavern floor, knocked out. I took out her Pokeball and recalled her. I was astounded. I was almost out of Pokemon. Ezio had full health, but he didn't match up well at all. Azaezal was already low on health, so I couldn't force him to battle. And so, I was left with one more option. I grabbed one of my spare Pokeballs and threw it. The Mawile smacked it right back at me, scoffing at my attempt with crossed arms and a raised chin. So, I picked it up, and threw it again. She easily sidestepped and batted it right back at me.

"Look, I'm not going to leave this cave until I capture you. You're strong. And honestly, I misjudged you when I first saw you and I apologize. But, you and I, I think we can do amazing things together. Just. Trust me." I then tossed the same Pokeball. This time, she caught it and let it fall to the ground. I was crestfallen. "I see. If that's how you feel, then I'll leave you alone. Thank you for that battle though. You really are strong. And simply adorable too. I don't think I've ever seen that battle combination before. You should be proud!" I was trying to hold back tears as I said so. However, a moment after I said that, I heard a small chirp. The Mawile looked at me, with a small smile and a little red filling its cheeks, as if my compliment embarrassed her. She closed her eyes, before she opened them back up and winked at me. What she did next, I almost didn't believe. She tapped the pokeball, causing it to open and envelop her in the red aura, before retracting the aura, and her along with it. She didn't even struggle, before it clicked. I sniffled a little, surprised. As I picked up the ball, the unmistakable aura of warmth exuded from it. I closed my eyes, and tried to think of a name. I think...I think I'm going to name her Iris Hollow… Now… It was time to get out of the cave and back to the Pokemon Center. My team was wounded, after all. And It was almost time for the festival anyway. I grinned to myself, wondering what kind of trainers I'd meet along the way

* * *

 **Geeeeeeezzeeee That was a long chapter. Maybe not for some people, but for me? That was prolly one of the longest works I've ever done. And I am super proud of it. Again, I would like to thank My Collage friend Zoid, who is a superstar for spellchecking for me and giving me Ideas, even though he keeps trying to Ship the AI's and the Human characters. Oh well. I'd Also like to thank my Game Master, Dr_W0rm, whom without, none of this would be possible. Considering he's the one who First started my adventure. I know This was a long Chapter. Also, When I actual fought the mawile in the Actual tabletop game, she actually wrecked pretty much my entire team. W0rm kept rolling Criticals. What's funny, the only reason I was even able to catch Iris was because I rolled a critical, after trying like 10 times. Anyway, next Chapter I'll bring in Sara, Skyler, and Kash. Hopefully, we'll be able to get back to the cave system where I found Rubix and Excalibur too. And Don't worry, Kash will be with me this time, catching all kinds of pokemon. Heh. Anyway, leave comments and reviews, and thank you for reading! Thank you so Much! Readers are important. This is the Night of Stars, paving the way for future success! Heheh.**


End file.
